cartas
by lila3245
Summary: Envíen preguntas para las ppgz y rrbz
1. lo siento

_Manden pregunta para las ppgz y rrbz lo siento es que me prohibieron entrar ala compu y aparte me enferme y una pequeña pregunta cual es mejor coca cola o inca cola es una decisión a cada final de un fic voy a escribir una pregunta para todos los que lean esto así que_

 _Un abraso Sico lógico XD_


	2. momoko

_hola soy momo_

 _algunos de ustedes me mandaron preguntas bueno aquí voy a responder esas preguntas detrás de esta carta_

 _empecemos con ginna_

 _¡ QUE ¡_

 _El que no me preocupe por engordar no asuntuto tu yo_

 _Bueno otra pregunta es de kira murasaki-chan_

 _Ya no me enamoro tanto un día me enamoro de uno y al otro día otro y tengo el moño desde que tengo memoria o solo me gusto i lo compre ya no se lo tengo tanto tiempo que ya no recuerdo_

 _Bueno adiós y manden preguntas a antes de terminar les voy a decir como vienen las cartas_

 _Primero yo de hay miyako y Kaoru y de hay brick y le sigue_

 _butch y al final boomer_

 _ **¡adios!**_


	3. miyako

_Hola soy miyako_

 _Bueno ustedes ya me conocen y ahora voy a responder sus preguntas y esta es de Ginna_

 _Yo diría la seda pero el algodón es suave yo diría la seda pero el algodón gana_

 _Bueno esta es otra carta y es de kira murasaki-chan_

 _Bueno no es una obsesión pero me encanta las faldas y los vestidos las telas los diseños los colores, (n/a: hariana : esta obsesionada con las faldas y los vestidos XD)_

 _manden mas preguntas porfa_

 _ **ADIOS**_


	4. kaoru

_Hola soy kaoru y me de flojera escribir esto pero me amenazaron con destruir mi mp3 y así que por eso escribo esta carta para responder sus preguntas_

 _Bueno esta es de ginna_

 _Que pienso del idiota numero 1_

 _Bueno_

 _1 Pienso que es bueno en el futbol_

 _2 mujeriego_

 _3 un pervertido_

 _Bueno ahora sigue kira murasaki-chan_

 _No no me ase dañó pero no es mi estilo_

 _Y nunca me han gusta por eso no me pongo faldas y eso no pidan mucho bueno ya terminaron nuestras cartas y para terminar pongo una canción de litte mix_

SALUTE

Jesy

Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits  
If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute  
Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute

Jade

Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits  
If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute  
Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute

Pre-chorus:  
It's who we are  
We don't need no  
(I'm sorry I can't understand this bit)  
And we're taking off  
If your with me, women, let me hear you say

Chorus:  
Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits  
If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute  
Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute  
Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention  
Huh representing all the women, salute, salute

Leigh

We are everywhere  
Worry is your country needs you  
If your ready ladies better get steady ready and shoot

Perrie

Rollin ammunition on a mission and we'll hit you with the truth

Leigh

Divas, queens, we don't need no man  
Salute

Perrie

We are everywhere  
Worry is your country needs you  
If your ready ladies better get steady ready and shoot  
Rollin ammunition on a mission and we'll hit you with the truth  
Representing all the women, salute, salute

Pre-chorus:  
It's who we are  
We don't need no  
(I'm sorry I can't understand this bit)  
And we're taking off  
If your with me, women, let me hear you say

Chorus:  
Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits  
If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute  
Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute  
Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention  
Huh representing all the women, salute, salute

Bridge:

(All)  
You think we're just pretty face  
You couldn't be more wrong  
Stand strong, carry on,  
We keep moving on (we're moving up yeah)  
Kids stop the (?) wrecking ladies it's time to awake  
Yeah  
Attention (ladies) Attention (original)  
Huh  
Let me hear you say

Chorus:  
Lady's all across the world  
Listen up we're looking for recruits  
If your're with me let me see your hand stand up and Salute  
Get your killer heels sneakers pumps or lace up your boots  
Representing all the women, salute, salute  
Attention (salute) Attention (salute) Attention  
Huh representing all the women, salute, salute

Huh, representing all the women, salute, salute.

 _ **Adios**_


	5. brick

**Hola soy brick**

 **Y me aburre escribir pero bueno que era lo que tenia que hacer a si esta carta que " muy amable mente " me pidió hariana (n/a: que amargado** **)**

 **Bueno sus preguntas , en pesemos con**

 **Kira murasaki-can**

 **No no me molesta**

 **(n/a: así y cuando te en sierras en tu cuarto a renegar y planear como separarlos )**

 **La si gente es de raquel hdz**

 **Bueno es algo difícil de decir bueno es linda es graciosa cuando se molesta pero es odiosa , fea**

 **Ya termino esta carta nunca debí a ser esta tontería**


End file.
